


what can he do about it anyway?

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Crack, Multi, Other, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: me: (if you want) CREATE A RANDOM STUPID SHIP -even with objects- AND I SHALL TRY GIVING ANGST TO IT! A GOOD COLLABmylifeisadeceit: Virgil×sunglasses×marking pen
Relationships: Virgil/sunglasses/marking pen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	what can he do about it anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid and makes no sense
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/638573825047642112/old-post-with-the-link-to-ao3-no-taglist-cause

That time when everyone went to the emo's room to make him come back, Virgil has fallen in love. 

He was in bad shape, and then Logan was explaining on that chart of his and that was when Virgil noticed the marking pen. That was when he fell in love. 

But... heh, it was stupid... Just an object... Plus, it could ruin the sunglasses he- ... 

Right, the sunglasses... 

Virge had encountered a pair of sunglasses some year ago and decided to hide them in his room. He wanted to try them. 

He is emo. That was not his aestetich! He was- He was Virgil. No sunglasses for him! Nah-ah!

Heh... Now he could just fantasize, ok? Let him at least do that. Fantasize on putting the sunglasses on the marking pen too! Or about how it would be impossible to not write down with the marking pen in the sunglasses by mistake. 

He didn't know why he became so attached to those objects. If you ask him, he wouldn't know what to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/638573825047642112/old-post-with-the-link-to-ao3-no-taglist-cause


End file.
